Between love and duty
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Mia is obsessing over the sexy Colonel Veers! Any stupid excuse to see him will do...


Lady Serina watched on as her daughter went through her chores absent mindedly.

It was painfully obvious, that the visit from that Officer had left a mark in her otherwise lively daughter. Mia had been unusually quiet for two whole days since the Colonel had dropped by.

She wasn't blind and she'd seen the way he had looked at Mia throughout the questioning at the garrison in Pandath. But what kind of advice could a woman that had 'allowed' her children to endure years of abuse and violence at their own household, ever offer to this confused young woman standing in front of her? What morals did she have for that?

The guilt burned through her soul in a more devastating way than her illness tore through her body. She should have said something, she should have _done something!_

Why had she remained silent? Why did she felt paralysed, like she couldn't escape? She had her family, still...all she needed to do was say a word...something...

But she never did...

And now the guilt haunted her.

So, could she really guide Mia in the right direction?

Wes was gone to a unknown place, to serve the rebellion. And now her precious daughter was pining over an Imperial Officer of all things!

And what was she to do about it?

Forbid her just because he was an Imp? How can you forbid a twenty six year old woman of anything really? You can't...you can only be there when they need you.

Mia found herself just going through the motions of the days, confused and uncertain.

She couldn't get that sithspawned man out of her thoughts! The memory of his kisses lingered, making her toss and turn in her bed, giving her dreams of things that made her blush heavily while awake!

She could even remember the warmth of his body against her, the smell that exuded from his very skin...

But how could she even think of giving in to this man and still keep her loyalty to Wes, and honor the memory of Derrit?

He was the enemy!

Or he should feel like that at least...but he didn't!

Trying to keep her mind on the housekeeping chores, she continued to open drawers to organize them...and a pair of black leathers gloves came to her attention.

Her father's gloves...

That cursed man that had turned their childhood into a nightmare...

Well, those things were going straight to the trash can!

As she picked them up to throw them out, a wild thought came to her head...no...it was too far fetched! She couldn't really! What was she thinking?

" _Maree_? I just remembered, I have to go to the Pandath-Yry Market. I left an order there and I should have picked it out yesterday. Do you mind if I go now?" She announced to her mother, still unsure of her idea.

"if you really must..." Serina didn't like the look on her daughter's face. It usually meant some half concocted idea that could potentially land her in trouble! Besides, she was sure it some how had to do with that man! "Just try not be late...And Mia... _imeda imiraa,_ don't do anything rash.." She begged her.

Mia hesitated for a second. Of course her mother would pick up on her intentions...what a typically Janson thing to do... But she was more than ever dead set on this!

"Don't worry." She reassured her worrying mother, stepping closer to her and holding her hand for a while. " I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"Last time I heard someone saying that in this house, your brother was riding that damn wild _Yiquen_ through the kitchen..."

"I don't think Wes was expecting the poor animal to just bolt towards the kitchen, anyway!" She smiled, remembering fondly the memory of her younger brother, with a terrified look on his face, riding the black Yiquen, unable to convince the wild animal to stop, before storming through the kitchen and ruining mom's dinner! That had been two years ago, and he'd been given Nerf feeding chores for the remainder of the month... "I miss him a lot..."

"Me too..I hope he's Ok. I hope I can see him again..." The older woman whispered, closing her eyes to stop any tears from surfacing. She missed her boy so much..."Go then, and take care." She warned Mia, caressing her daughter's cheek.

Mia left for her bedroom, with the gloves hidden in her pocket.

She went through her closet, all the time chastising herself for even thinking of going after that man...an Imperial Officer...she should be completely out of her mind!

She picked up a sun-yellow dress, with a white V-shaped corset, and added her light green embroidered long sleeveless tunic.

The tunic was almost transparent, and had a sheen to it. Derrit had sent it to her, after a trip to one of the Hapan worlds.

She looked herself in the mirror, and after deciding to leave her hair loose, she found her looks to be good enough!

She was sure he would like it...

She couldn't believe she'd actually thought that! And yet that was exactly her objective in choosing this garments...to impress that sithspawned Dirtpounder...

"Colonel Veers, Sir...there's a young lady at the reception hall asking for you. She says she's got something that belongs to you. I think it's the young lady that was here for questioning the other day." A young Sargent announced at the door of the Colonel's office.

Veers had been bored to his eyes filling up forms and sending reports the ISB office...because of course Agent Krennic was to busy to have taken those himself, when he departed for Imperial Center!

And now that young kid was saying Mia was asking for him...somehow that day was bound to improve...a lot!

That bristly caustic woman had been hovering in his mind since...well, since he'd first laid eyes on her to be quite honest!

The taste of those soft lips moving under his; the way she had moaned and shivered holding on to him...damned woman!

He hadn't felt like this since Eliana...and they were so different...

Veers shut off his datapad and strutted to the reception, feeling himself conflicted with his intentions towards this young woman.

Two problems presented to him; the fact that she was siding more to the side of the rebels, and the undeniable fact that he was seventeen years older than her!

What use had a such a young girl for him? And even if he discarded the other issue and found a way to pursue this, there would come a time when would an old man holding a still quite young woman down...and then she'd be tired of him and leave...

But all of his conjectures disappeared as soon as she was on his sights.

By the Gods! She was quite a vision! No wonder the rest of the personnel were pretending to have something to do, that would allow them to either stay on the reception or continuously pass by it!

For a man that absolutely didn't like yellow, he was finding himself fascinated by that colour on that woman! It was like she was light incarnated...

Every step towards her, seemed to take too long...

" _Well, old chap...you're acting like a fool! Just go to her and stop acting like a teenager with bouncing hormones..."_

"I hope I'm not intruding..." She said hesitantly. So, she was as nervous as him? At least that could give him some leverage..." But...I think you left something at the farm."

He motioned her back to his office, revelling on her obvious commotion and standing there in front of him. He did have an effect on her!

"Do come in, Miss Janson. We can talk here." He pulled a chair for her and she sat on it, feeling somewhat like a fool...maybe this had not been the best of ideas she'd ever had...

"I found this." And proceeded to take the gloves out, her insecurity almost leaving short of breath. " I believe they are yours..."

The Colonel looked at the plain black nerf-hide gloves Mia had placed on his desk. Of course they weren't his...of course she knew...

A smug smile formed on his lips. What a simple little excuse she'd found just to see him! That actually made him feel good! Which was quite a pleasant feeling...

"Should I actually try those on? Or shall we just admit that we both know these are not my gloves?"

Mia bit her lip, restlessly. Of course he would see through her flimsy excuse! So, she'd been caught wanting to see him...nothing left to loose now! She took the gloves back, and threw them on the garbage can by the side on his desk.

"Not particularly fond of those gloves?" He asked, confused.

"Not in the least..."

"I gather then they didn't belong to any of your brothers. Your father?"

She nodded.

"He was a very unpleasant man..."

"To say the least?"

"To say the least!"

"There's this quaint place just fifteen minutes from here. They serve an awesome nerf roast and they say the desserts are to die for...what do you say? Can you allow this old Imp to treat you to lunch?"

Mia smiled openly at the Colonel. She had no idea what she was doing anymore, but she was doing it nevertheless.

"I think I can put up with an Imp Officer for lunch...although I don't see were the 'old' guy is..."she smirked at him.

Maximilian Veers found himself laughing with delight at this wonderful woman that stroked his ego, and made him forget of his insecurities.

He took her by the hand and both left the garrison, as the rest of the corporation looked in amazement.

They had never seen the Colonel look that happy in many years!

The 'quaint' place, as Max had called it, was really just a small canteen run by an eccentric old couple. It had a very household atmosphere to it, but it was bustling with people.

It was obvious the Colonel had become quite the frequent client, since the old lady quickly guided them to a more secluded place on an almost hidden niche.

The food was actually as good as Max had hinted on, all accompanied by some typical Taanabian Fruitwine.

She found herself enjoying his company a lot, which only worsened her problem...

In the end, she would eventually have to make a choice.

It was either this man, if he actually wanted her too, or her family!

"You're overthinking again, Mia..." Max commented, running his fingers lazily through the back of her hand. "Mind sharing, or is it too private?"

"I was just wondering where we are supposed to go with this...if this is really _something_..." She confided on him.

"I can't get inside your pretty little head and be sure of what you want, but this is _something_ for me Mia! I'm quite aware of everything standing in our way, but I'm not one to give up without even trying."

"And here I was, thinking you don't like rebels..." She scoffed him, not tearing her gaze away from him.

"I think I can handle your kind of _rebellious_ ways, little miss...can you put up with a middle-aged man?"

"Middle-aged man?! You enjoy overreacting sometimes, don't you?"

"As far as I know, middle-age starts at forty; since I'm forty-three, I believe I qualify for it!"

"Oh...the poor old man...do you need me to go fetch your walking cane?" Mia shook her head incredulously. It seemed the big, though Colonel had some real issues concerning their age difference...not that she cared!

"Funny girl! Are you always like that?" Max inquired her.

"Oh no! I can be a whole lot worse! It's genetic..."

Max snorted at her. She was a real force of nature, that woman. If he had any sense in his head, he'd give up on this silly obsession...except it had gone way beyond an obsession already.

While he thinking of how deep he'd gotten himself into, his commlink beeped.

"Colonel Veers here."

"Sir..." Said the crackling voice from the other side of the line."It's Lieutenant Sarg. I just wanted to inform you your father left a message. He only said it's something to do with your daughter, Sir. "

"Yes, thank you Lieutenant. Is that all? Everything's in order?"

"Yes Sir! The reports have been sent as you ordered and the groups are starting their rounds as planned."

"Good. You may resume your duties, Sarg. Veers out."

Unnoticed by the Colonel, Mia had suddenly gone quiet. He had children? What if she was deadly wrong about him?

Maybe she'd seen something that wasn't quite there! What if he was just looking for a planetside affair?

"I see you have other _affairs_ to take care of... _Colonel_...So maybe we should ask for the check. I can pay my half, don't worry..." She felt like a bad joke happening...

Veers stored his commlink back on his pocket and stood there, surveying her sudden pale gaze. Of course...she 'd heard him on the comm and took the wrong conclusion...

"You know Mia...maybe you should try asking more questions and jumping to less conclusions..." He stared at her intently, showing her his left hand and waving his fingers in a meaningful manner. "I'm not the kind to go indulging on affairs. I do have children, three as a matter of fact, but I'm not married anymore...she...died. Four years ago."

"Oh Gods...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...It was silly of me. You're right. I just made an assumption without even having all the facts. I'm so sorry..." Mia bit her lip, ashamed of her behaviour. She'd acted like an immature teenager on an early crush. And she'd hurt him...

The feeling of disappointment that had struck him, washed away completely at the mere sight of her distraught looks.

He couldn't even be mad at her! All he wanted was to get her out of this place and kiss her breathless!

" Let's just agree from now on, that we don't hold things to ourselves, shall we? Making questions is always a good thing in a relationship. Without communication, things don't have a chance to move forward, don't you think?" He inquired softly, as Mia nodded in a rueful manner. "Her name was Eliana. We were the same age and I knew her since childhood. We married as I joined the Imperial Academy, and our first child was born on the following year. His name's Zevulon and he's thirteen. Then there's Orin and Arlana. They're ten and seven respectively. They stay with my parents while I get stationed from one side of the galaxy to the other..." He grimaced. "She was off-world when she died. Her shuttle was heading to Iseno, for a school friend's wedding. Her mother had gone with her too. The ship was attacked by pirates...there was nothing left. Her father never forgave me, because in some twisted way, that had to be my fault. Even if my fault was being stationed in some shitty backwater system...Anyway, I tried my best to raise the kids with my parents help. "

"It must have been hard for you, conciliating your military career with parenting. But you don't strike me as the kind of man that would shut away his children...I'm sure your a good father." She smile shyly. She was treading lightly around the subject, after making such an utter fool of herself.

Veers scoffed at her. Somehow he felt like he was the exact opposite...

"Maybe you should tell my Zev that! I don't know what to do with that boy anymore...he's always getting in trouble at school; he's stubborn, and he answers back at anyone... even the teachers and his grandparents! Sometimes I get the feeling he hates me..."

"I'm sure he doesn't. He's a teenager...they get the whole stupid phase thing! I know...I had to put up with Wes' antics all the time! He also had his ' _I hate all of you_ ' act put on for a while..." Mia held his hand trying to convey her feelings to him." It still hurts to remember everything, doesn't it?"

"Yes...it still does..." He locked his gaze on hers and felt taken aback by how much he wanted this woman, how much he needed her..."How about we get out of here?"

"You have to go back?"

"Not yet. I want to show you something."

" What?"

"It's a surprise...your up for it?"

"You lead, I follow."

"That would be a first!" He teased her, leaving the credit chits on the table and guiding her to the door. "Are you sure I'm allowed to lead?"

"I think I can let you do that. Just this once!" She chuckled at him. Holding on to his arm.

"I actually had the prospect that would allow me to lead in other things...if you can be swayed to it!"

He took her hand and kissed it, offering her his most inviting gaze. She blushed ever so slightly, and he was sure Mia was aware of the silent plea in his eyes.

"We'll see... _Dirtpounder..._ "

As they reached the street, Mia held on to him and got on her toes, reaching for him and wrapping her arms around his neck. They shared a kiss, unconcerned of who could be watching them.

"Really?You brought me here to see your precious durasteel mastmots?" She chided him, but in a playful way.

"I was thinking of showing in the inside of it." He declared nonchalantly

"You already treated me to the inside of one of those things." She smirked at him. Three AT-AT's stood on the massive hangar. They presented a very different image of the first impression she had of them. The giant metal beasts were now on a level ground, with their huge legs retracted. Of course she had already found out, those machines could do that, on the first time Max had brought her to the garrison for questioning!

"I didn't give you a full tour of it!" He let his gaze follow the curves of her body, his examination didn't go unnoticed and she threw him a naughty look back. That surely was promising!

Veers activated the access ramp on the transport closer to them and they got inside. He tapped the lights and set them for a dim glow.

"You look absolutely ravishing!" he could feel the tension building up between both of them.

He drew her close to him until he felt her small body pressed completely on his. Mia shivered and moaned as he leaned to kiss her. His lips were hard and demanding on hers, as he coaxed her to open her mouth. The kiss grew deeper as he felt his body reacting to Mia's touch.

They both were completely aware of what they wanted. He felt her hands exploring him hesitantly and he picked her up, just pausing to close the doors behind them.

He carried her to the back of the armoured transport , laying her gently on the floor. He was sorry to be doing this on such an uncomfortable place, but she didn't complain.

They started fumbling with buttons, clasps and zippers, feverishly feeling each others body, distributing hungry kisses in whatever part of each other's anatomy they happen to reach.

The vision of her tanned naked body drove shivers of pleasure down his spine. She was a vision!

Veers took one of her rosy nipples into his hungry mouth, suckling on her, making Mia cry from the sensations he gave her.

He lifted his head to gaze on her. She was blushed and her eyes were glazed from the excitement. He crushed his lips on her to demand yet another kiss and went back to her other breast, nibbling, licking and sucking the rosy peak until it was also swollen and red.

Mia held on to him, running her fingers frantically through his smooth hair and his wonderfully firm back.

"So sweet...sweet as honey..." Max whispered, his powerful body feeling tight as rope of the tension building up inside him. He let his hand run through her stomach, going further down until he reached the inside of her hips. Tentatively, he touched her clit, softly circling it, watching her reaction to this new intimacy between them.

Mia threw her head back and arched her back, lifting her hips to meet his caresses. She'd never felt so helpless at the hands of a man, as she was now. Her breath was ragged, and her pleading moans came husky.

Feeling her sheer excitement, Max slid one of his finger deep inside of her, drawing a high-pitch moan of Mia that made his blood run faster.

"Please...please...I need you...please.." She kept whispering on his ear, her body swaying to the rhythm of his intimate exploration, her fingernails buried in his back. She felt like she couldn't hold any longer. But he kept taunting her, inserting yet another finger, kissing her, and mimicking his finger movements with his tongue.

Max felt her starting to go over the edge, but denied of the approaching climax. Instead, he parted her legs and lowered himself between them...and stood there, just watching her...

With the most devilish smile on his sexy face, he nudged her nose lightly.

"How much do you want this?" He murmured to her mouth, sliding his hands to firmly squeeze her buttocks.

"I want it...so much...so much...please..."She pleaded with him, desperate for him to take full possession of her. "Oh Max..."

"Like this?" And he started to push into her slowly...gently...lifting her hips towards him. Her moans gave place to deep cries, as she moved in time with Max, wanting to feel him deeper inside of her.

Max deepened his rhythmic, slow thrusts, until he was completely inside of her. The initial slow pace gave way to faster, deeper thrust. Max let out a harsh cry as the sensations took over him, as he pushed harder into her, ramming his hips onto hers violently.

Mia welcomed the increasing movements, wrapping her legs around his hips, shuddering of pleasure, moaning and crying, while sliding her fingers throughout, Max's taut back.

Their bodies swayed together against the hard durasteel floor, as they set on a frenzied pace, crying out of pleasure.

Feeling he couldn't hold on any longer, he thrust harder and faster into her, until he felt the tension explode inside of him, as he came with a loud cry, still thrusting into her making her come too, trembling and moaning under him.

Max collapsed on her shivering body, a feeling of completion running through him. They remained a while longer, still joined, embraced, sharing soothing kisses and light caresses.

Brushing a strand of dark-brown hair from Mia's face, he contemplated her beautiful face. She definitely had the look of a satisfied woman!

Words had become unnecessary. On that utterly vulnerable moment of physical union, they knew this was...right!

This was way more than just sex, and they both knew it! The realization of that fact, shook the Colonel to his very soul. He kissed her passionately, accepting just how deep and how he'd fallen for this woman...

He rose to his feet, letting his gaze run through her naked body, glistening with sweat from the amazing sex they'd had. She rolled to her side, resting her head on her hand, also giving him an appreciating look.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked her, with a sated smile on his lips

"Very much! I guess army boys keep themselves fit, or is it just you?" Mia inquired him, taking in the full vision of lean muscular body. It was obvious he kept himself in pristine shape...much to her delight.

"A healthy mind in a healthy body, my dear...that's my motto. And from your sexy little cries, I believe you took great pleasure in my...anatomy..." He leaned towards her, helping Mia up.

"I did enjoy your anatomy...and all you can do with it...to me..." Mia raised her arms to ask for a kiss, when she suddenly froze...her eyes on the transparisteel windows on the far side of the AT-AT. "Shavit! There's people coming, they're heading here!" She yelped, frantically grabbing her clothes from the floor.

Max peered towards the way she'd been staring, as she'd warned him, two Stormtroopers were walking towards the vehicle.

"Sithspit! We got to get dressed really quick, or we'll offer them quite the spectacle..." Max proceeded to put on his pants and undershirt, while Mia quickly got into her dress.

Getting caught like this was not an option, and both of them were aware that! They helped each other getting completely dressed, trying to erase any signs of what they had just been doing together.

Max grabbed her by the hand, and guided her to the command cockpit and motioned her to sit on the gunner's seat.

"Here, sit here and pretend I'm showing you how this works..."

"Really...?" She squinted at him. "And that's supposed to achieve what?"

"There's no way we can get ourselves out of here, without drawing attentions. So, our best chance is make them believe _you_ were curious about the, how you love to call them, _durasteel mastmots..."_ He gave a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, as the door began to slide to allow the troopers in. He straightened his back, looking unaffected.

"Ah...Sorry Sir, Colonel, Sir..." The trooper in front babbled, not expecting to find the garrison's commanding officer inside the transport." I had no idea you were here. We're undergoing our security round, and Captain Ferren sent us to check the Transports too, Sir."

"Ah, yes! Well, proceed men...We'll be going anyway. I'm sorry Miss Janson, but we'll to cut the visit short. We wouldn't want to interfere with the patrols."

"That's fine, Colonel! I do believe I can consider myself _fully instructed_...it is a most fascinating vehicle!" She threw at him, giving him a cool look, but trying not burst into laughter at his effort to remain neutral." Gentlemen..."She nodded at the two Stormtroopers."Colonel, I do thank you, for taking a bit of your time to treat to a guided visit."

Max offered her his arm, and helped down the ramp, turning to her giving yet nothing away with his expression.

"It was a my _pleasure_ , Miss Janson..."

"Oh no, Colonel, _the pleasure was all mine_!"

Leaving two slightly confused troopers behind, both lovers left the hangar covertly smiling at each other...

After the pair disappeared into the main building, one of the troopers signalled at the floor at the back of the AT-AT. A small yellow ribbon laid there...

"You realise the Colonel was showing the lady another kind of 'gun', right?"

The other man just shrugged, and both men fell into laughter!

At least a Happy Colonel meant more opportunities for better duties!


End file.
